In the Mouth of Madness
| directed by = John Carpenter | written by = Michael De Luca | produced by = Michael De Luca; Sandy King; Artist Robinson | music by = John Carpenter; Jim Lang | cinematography = Gary B. Kibbe | edited by = Edward A. Warschilka | distributed by = New Line Cinema | release date(s) = February 3rd, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 95 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $8,000,000 IMDB; In the Mouth of Madness (1994); Box Office. | gross revenue = $8,924,549 Box Office Mojo; In the Mouth of Madness (1994); Total Lifetime Grosses; Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} In the Mouth of Madness is an American feature film of the horror genre with an emphasis on the psychological thriller subgenre. It was directed by the "Master of Horror" John Carpenter with a screenplay written by Michael De Luca. It was produced by New Line Cinema and premiered theatrically in the United States on February 3rd, 1995. Cast Notes * The tagline for this film is "Lived any good books lately?" Another tagline is "Reality isn't what it used to be..." * In the Mouth of Madness (1994) redirects to this page. * There are forty-two credited cast members in this film. * Production on In the Mouth of Madness began on August 23rd, 1993. Principal shooting concluded on October 28th, 1993. IMDB; In the Mouth of Madness (1994); Filming & Production. * This movie was filmed primarily in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * In the Mouth of Madness was first screened at the Noir in Festival in Italy on December 10th, 1994. It was then screened at the Gérardmer Fantasticarts Film Festival in France in February, 1995 before opening up to wide theatrical release in the United States and Canada. IMDB; In the Mouth of Madness (1994); Release Info. * At its widest release, In the Mouth of Madness was screened in 1,531 movie theaters. * In the Mouth of Madness was first released on Blu-ray by New Line Cinema on October 15th, 2013. High Def Digest.com; 'In the Mouth of Madness' Dated for Blu-ray; Landy, Tom. June 13th, 2013. * The movie was re-released on DVD as part of the Warner Archive Collection on November 22nd, 2016. Amazon.com; In the Mouth of Madness (1994); DVD. Product details. * In the Mouth of Madness was re-released on Blu-ray by Shout! Factory on July 24th, 2018. Special features include audio commentary by John Carpenter and producer Sandy King. It also includes an interview actress Julie Carmen and several featurettes. Amazon.com; In the Mouth of Madness (1994); Blu-ray. Product details; Special features. * The primary setting for this film is New Hampshire. Earlier scenes take place in New York City, New York. * Producer Sandy King is the wife of director John Carpenter. They were married on December 1st, 1990. * American rap artist Sutter Kain takes his stage name from Sutter Cane - the fictional writer featured in this film played by Jürgen Prochnow. * The movie marks the feature film debut of actor Hayden Christensen. Christensen will become best known for playing the role of Anakin Skywalker in the second and third installments of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. * Actor Jim Fyfe makes an uncredited appearance in this film as a fan in a bookstore. Fyfe is also known for his work on the 1991 reboot of |Dark Shadows and the 1996 horror/comedy The Frighteners. * John Carpenter's previous film was a co-director on Body Bags in 1993, along with Tobe Hooper. His next film is the remake of Village of the Damned in 1995. * In the Mouth of Madness won two Saturn Awards in 1996 for the categories of Best Horror Film and Best Make-Up. Recommendations External Links * * * In the Mouth of Madness at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Alternate realities | Axe | Child | Dismemberment | Disfigurement | Dreams | Gunshot victims | Hotel | Little girl | Manhattan | Mental health facility | New Hampshire | New York | New York City | Nurse | Police officer | Psychopath | Reporter | Shotgun | Shot in the head | Truck driver | Writer